<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜜桃乌龙 by redlami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382639">蜜桃乌龙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlami/pseuds/redlami'>redlami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feelings, Idiots in Love, did i mention Mark is a girl??, girl! Mark, yeah she is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlami/pseuds/redlami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are idiots, there is love. You're welcome.<br/>他们在谈恋爱但他们不知道他们在谈恋爱，于是其他人大喊好烦啊。<br/>含有主要角色校园内的(没有)怀孕及坚守无性别论的马克</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　简单来讲，这一个巨大而甜蜜的乌龙事件：<br/>
　　马克的生理期延迟了两个半月，所有人都以为她跟爱德华多要面临未婚先孕，除了——他们压根只是朋友，或者至少马克是这么想的。</p><p>　　“华多，你来得正好。The Facebook的服务——”<br/>
　　“不，马克、马克。马克，你——”爱德华多以拳抵嘴，他的脑子里一片混乱，思维被冲得七零八碎。“圣母玛利亚——”<br/>
　　“你，”马克挠挠脑袋，拿开嘴里的红蜡糖，“冷静。”她上下扫视了华多几眼，有些莫名其妙地躺回靠背椅子上。“它暂时状态还成。为什么你看起来快惊恐发作了？”<br/>
　　爱德华多抹了把脸，他深呼一口气，“我会负责的(I'll take the responsibility)。”<br/>
　　马克盯着他，撇了撇嘴，“你在发什么疯，你当然要负责。这有你的苦劳。”<br/>
　　“当然，当然。”爱德华多囔囔自语，“噢——”他转身走向门口，没走两步又回过头冲马克喊：“做你喜欢的任何事天才，别担心财政，你的CFO会让我们的公司稳定的。”<br/>
　　马克舔舔下唇，她心不在焉的点点头，已经重新回到二进制里。<br/>
　　爱德华多带上门时还是心如擂鼓，他一边大踏步往楼梯走，一边在心里问自己：<br/>
　　“孩子？一个孩子？”<br/>
　　“这到底是怎么发生的？”<br/>
　　他撑开伞，在小雨里琢磨早孕期的二十种妊娠反应。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“马克，你要出门？”爱德华多在她床上百无聊赖地翻着书，手撑住下巴看着马克在衣柜里翻出又一套运动外套。“听我的，换上我送你的那件暖黄色卫衣。”<br/>
　　马克回头狐疑地盯着他。<br/>
　　“你会变得超级可爱的，”他靠上床头柜，“大概有小黄鸭那么可爱。”<br/>
　　“那很蠢，华多。”<br/>
　　爱德华多笑个不停，他有点分不清马克在说小黄鸭很蠢还是——<br/>
　　“你的笑声很蠢，华多，不准这么笑。”<br/>
　　他大笑出声。爱德华多甩开厚重的经济学课本，哗地起身把马克扑倒在床上，“为什么全部的云都是小熊的形状？”他搂紧双臂，压住马克并不认真的反抗，“为什么春天全是奶油？”<br/>
　　马克皱着眉，“因为华多在发疯。”她夹住爱德华多的腰，一个使劲推倒他。她坐在爱德华多腰腹上。到现在为止，一切都还是纯洁的，没有人越界，甚至还没有人意识到这儿还有条界限。<br/>
　　他们俩又闹了一会儿，直到最后马克不得不去她的艺术史课上做个文艺复兴时期的什么演讲，他们这时候才不得不分开。<br/>
　　爱德华多在剩下的这个下午里继续预习他的经济史，这门课的教授挂科率一项很惊人，除此之外他得尽力确保能混个好印象。他希望能有机会参加那位教授马上新开的一个项目。<br/>
　　<br/>
*　　<br/>
　　爱德华多会开心到疯掉。马克怀着高昂的确信推开大门，她扬起笑脸，对称的酒窝点缀她野心勃勃的眼睛。<br/>
　　爱德华多也许会开心到疯掉，但绝对不是现在。他刚刚逃离经济史教授的唾沫星子，一路连颠带跳回到宿舍。他满怀希望对准锁孔，但扑面而来的空气已经失去上午的烤麦子香气。寂静。万籁俱寂。午夜时分的中心公园也抵不上现在空旷的房间，铰链转动的咔哒声回荡在爱德华多耳边。<br/>
　　有一点他得承认，如果他真的遵从自己的内心，失落的夜鸟正飞过窗外。他安静地关上门，扑倒在床上，意图使枕头堆变成杀人凶手。在肺叶濒临爆炸的前一刻，爱德华多抬起一只眼睛，桌子上双层芝士鸡腿堡最后消失迷糊的视线里，他睡着了。或者依照马克后来的说法，他昏迷了。<br/>
　　“华多？”马克小心翼翼推搡他的胳膊，一口咬下凉透的汉堡肉，她侧躺在爱德华多身旁，以一贯没有起伏的声调陈述：“你真是个幸运崽。”<br/>
　　<br/>
*<br/>
　　马克在准备一份礼物。她知道爱德华多对气象有不正常的迷恋，但尽管她认为追逐风暴是件再傻不过的事情，马克还是得承认钻研古怪天气的华多对她有不正常的吸引力。所以她准备了这份礼物——<br/>
　　手稿。由爱德华多经常（定义为持续长达两个月平均一周三次）提起的一位旅行家整理的未出版文集。详细记录了在科罗拉多州的一次旅行，包括大量图像留存。<br/>
　　拿到这份书稿对马克来说很不容易。马克卖给谷歌她写了两百多小时的程序，拿到了一笔为数不少的钱，比不上爱德华多的石油投资，但是足够她买了这份手稿还剩下——说真的，手稿甚至没有到三万字，这个价格实在不很合理——十美元，正好一份晚餐。<br/>
　　马克拿着牛皮纸包着的一叠手稿，捏着甘草糖往宿舍赶。今天就是华多的生日。<br/>
　　<br/>
*<br/>
　　爱德华多斜坐在沙发角落，一声不吭地生闷气。具体在生什么气？他不是很清楚，也许他也不想搞清楚。<br/>
　　是他坚持不外出在酒吧办派对，是他坚持这些事儿在几个朋友内举行，是他在马克外出时说一切没事。这纯粹是在扯谎。爱德华多弹弹指甲，在心里埋怨自己不切实际的大方。<br/>
　　爱德华多拿着冰镇的啤酒，玻璃瓶上的水珠在他的指间汇聚，他抬头看着灯，暖黄的光线照进他心里也被染成了冬天大海的冷色调蓝，就像一块蓝石头，爱德华多的心可怜的缩成一团，散发凉气。<br/>
　　马克走进柯克兰德的宿舍门前还没有准备好面对一个喝大了的爱德华多，给她再多时间也不能准备好——爱德华多变成了一个喜欢赖皮的小孩子。如此令马克震惊以至于她在进门的三十秒内撞到了自己的小脚趾。<br/>
　　达斯汀是第一个看到马克的人，他得救似的使劲摇晃爱德华多的肩膀，一边向克里斯使眼色一边想从沙发角落里扯起爱德华多。马克注意到自己情不自禁咽了口口水。<br/>
　　爱德华多迷迷糊糊睁开眼，刚一撇到马克的影子就开始撅着嘴，而马克还没走近沙发她就听到——<br/>
　　“你变得不那么爱我了... ”<br/>
　　马克就是这样撞到了自己的小脚趾，她弯下腰，牛皮纸滑下手肘，而她唯一能想到是——天啊，这可真疼。看来她为爱德华多付出的不止是脑力劳动，肉体现在马上就紧随其后了。“这下你欠我欠大发了。”马克喃喃自语。<br/>
　　“嘿，华多，”马克小心蹭上沙发，她把牛皮纸塞进爱德华多的怀里，“这是你的生日礼物。”<br/>
　　爱德华多迷迷瞪瞪撇了一眼，他一看到牛皮纸就瘪起嘴，“腻都不给我包礼品纸，我感觉没有那么被爱了，”他一头栽倒到马克肩膀上，比刚刚还要模糊不清地埋怨，“我需要企ne在滑冰的那个紫。”<br/>
　　“你需要闭嘴，”马克动动脚趾，确定它没有受除了软组织挫伤以外的损伤，但只是——天啊，那可真疼。“然后打开你的礼物。”<br/>
　　“噢马克，”爱德华多尝试了几次，最终成功做了一个被打动的表情，“你记得我提到过他。”他拿起来那一沓软纸，眼水刹那间汹涌而出。<br/>
　　马克对此持有全然的措手不及，一个醉鬼版本的爱德华多完全不在她的任何预料之内。所以她选择赶走其余两个人。<br/>
　　“你们该走了，”马克尽力维持对一个倒在她肩膀上扯嗓子哭嚎的爱德华多的无动于衷，“门禁时间快到了。”<br/>
　　“我们得蹦极！”达斯汀假模假式皱皱鼻子，“高空跳伞！”<br/>
　　“随你的便，再见。”马克朝门口挥挥手，示意他们出去的时候带上门。<br/>
　　爱德华多尝试抬起头——裂开嘴冲马克笑，但他成功的失败在把头从马克肩上撕下来的第一步，在马克看来，华多是在抵着她的肩膀吭哧吭哧冒傻气。<br/>
　　“华多？”马克抿着嘴，“回床上再睡，快。”她从爱德华多怀里抽出来被抱得死紧的一沓牛皮纸，随手丢在身旁。“你会落枕，我的肩膀会抽筋。”<br/>
　　但爱德华多只是迷迷瞪瞪哼了声，黏糊糊的哼唧像往马克耳朵里灌蜂蜜。马克不舒服的抖抖头，她是真的觉得那一团蜂蜜顺着耳道往里流，正在糊住她的大脑皮层。<br/>
　　脖子是纯粹的私人空间。马克的痒痒肉全长在这一块，她能感觉到鸡皮疙瘩顺着小臂一路爬上她的肩膀，最终全部汇聚在爱德华多靠在她身上的那一小块区域。按马克给朋友的归类（是的她的确有一个档案袋里面全装着归类量表），她理应被吓疯，迅速跑到三十公里以外，顺带陷入一场使人忘却自我的编程锦标赛。<br/>
　　而现在她在想的是——前斜角肌？还是中斜角肌？这取决于爱德华多头枕下来的弧度与她肩膀展开的弧度角的大小。<br/>
　　而现在她知道的是，华多的颈动脉嘣嘣跳个不停。<br/>
　　事后马克把它归结于不清醒才会干的蠢事，不管它到底是什么。说到底，怪只能怪爱德华多。<br/>
　　“我的礼物，”爱德华多抬起头，抓紧马克的衣角，“真好看。”<br/>
　　“你不知道你在讲什么。”马克木着脸，撇了下一边的牛皮纸袋，里面的手稿由于几经颠簸已经散成一摊纸片。<br/>
　　“上床睡觉。”她抓了一把华多头顶的卷发，推推搡搡意图把他们俩带上了床。<br/>
　　这没有成功。<br/>
　　爱德华多喝大了，他感到席卷飓风而来的厌世感包围了自己，他想起了炎热火球底下尘土满天的十字路、下午蝉鸣的聒噪和房子里空无一人的寂静，他想起来透过纱窗往外看到的孤零零的秋千。爱德华多蜷缩在马克身前，委委屈屈的挤了几滴眼泪出来。<br/>
　　“别，”马克一只手搭在枕头上，“一切都好，华多。”她喝了不少酒，现在脑袋木木的，一时之间没有发现华多不寻常的举动。她一边拿起枕头，又忘了自己为什么要拿起来，索性把枕头扔到华多胸膛前，一脑袋枕下去。<br/>
　　爱德华多在马克头顶呜咽一声，两个喝得醉醺醺的人，在床上抱着打滚。<br/>
　　酒精摄入过度导致马克不同寻常的兴奋，脑神经活跃，思维转得太快以至于能听到引擎烧坏的不详的闷声。她一把翻身骑上爱德华多，双手揉搓华多发烫的脸颊，突然俯下身充满喜爱地啵啵两口，好像在亲自己家的小狗。<br/>
　　马克捂着他的脑袋，爱德华多模糊的笑声闷闷的，于是马克放开手指间的几绺卷发，她看向爱德华多，醉醺醺、眼睛亮晶晶的华多，一阵酸涩的渴望猝不及防逮住了她，一切都那么顺理成章。<br/>
　　她解开爱德华多衬衫纽扣的手没有颤抖，天性使然一样，她的掌心贴上爱德华多胸口温热的皮肤，底下鼓噪的心房顺着连接处一阵阵涟漪传上她的心口。<br/>
　　随之而来的是吻。一开始小心翼翼的轻柔触碰，渐渐过渡到舌头慢慢的舔舐，最后是唇齿热烈的撕扯。马克这时候没花心思思考第二天她的嘴唇会疼到第几级。<br/>
　　“马克马克——”爱德华多闭着眼睛呢喃，但马克才不管他，她忙于在华多身上自娱自乐。<br/>
　　如果说这是一场单方面的戏弄有点过火了，那么正确的措辞应该是——性试探，一场有来有往的性试探。<br/>
　　<br/>
*<br/>
　　于是第二天早上爱德华多清醒时陷入巨大的恐慌中也就不足为奇了。<br/>
　　爱德华多痛苦地揉揉脸颊，他酸胀的太阳穴不详的预警将要来领的大动荡。<br/>
　　他还没有预备好面对一个半裸的马克，尤其当前一晚是他的生日派对而他又喝到断片了。马克的半永久GAP卫衣乱糟糟和一条鬼知道为什么会出现在沙发上的围巾一起打盹，如果爱德华多没有过呼吸的话，他会发现马克打盹的样子也怪乱糟糟又怪可爱的。<br/>
　　马克一向推崇无性别，不在乎不在意蔑视性别是她的一贯作风，爱德华多第一次被马克吸引就是因为她身上奇妙的解离感。在他一头扎进爱网后，他对马克表现出来的熟稔的亲近暗暗窃喜，他的大脑在马克头一回睡在他——他们——的床上时一边大喊性别的性，一边絮絮叨叨重复我们需要革除性别刻板印象。马克不怎么在乎这个，所以她在爱德华多的床上适应良好到好像他们俩盖一床被子一起长大。再加上马克一直抱怨宿舍里她自己的那张床总是太硬，爱德华多又偷摸着，给自己加了两块床垫，马克已经死心塌地爱上了爱德华多的床。<br/>
　　但这并不意味着爱德华多不对半裸的马克趴在他旁边这样一件事不感到一阵惊恐。<br/>
　　他对昨晚的记忆不完全掌控，只有支离破碎的几个片段闪过了他的大脑，好巧不巧，正是马克压着他，他们一边亲亲一边脱衣服。<br/>
　　爱德华多陷入了巨大的恐慌之中，马克醒来后对此毫不知情。</p><p>*<br/>
　　“你真是个捣蛋鬼。”<br/>
　　这是马克对爱德华多说的第一句话。<br/>
　　“我的礼物很棒。”<br/>
　　这是马克对爱德华多说的第二句话。<br/>
　　然后她翻身起来，扯过卫衣套回脑袋上，晃晃一头卷发，一声不吭地走了。<br/>
　　<br/>
*　　<br/>
　　“假设，我有一个朋友，他最近睡了他最好的朋友，但他不是诚心的——呃，他可能是对他最好的朋友有那么一点超出友谊之外的——”爱德华多用力咽了口口水，“听着，他们都喝大了，至少我的朋友喝大了，所以也有可能他们还没睡，但只是他们喝多了，然后在同一张床上醒过来......但是他们经常会睡在一起，你知道的，那种纯友谊的睡——”<br/>
　　“克里斯！”达斯汀冲门后大喊，“爱德华多遭受了情感危机！”<br/>
　　“不是我！”爱德华多喊岔了音，他压低声量解释，“是我的一个朋友，他想知道他们这算不算'超友谊'了。因为，你看，我的朋友不确定他最好的朋友是不是也对他有那么一点超出友谊之外的——”<br/>
　　“克里斯！”<br/>
　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天下午最后他们打了几场游戏，达斯汀总是赢，没有马克的技术压制他赢得肆无忌惮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>